Whittemore Estate
*Jarold Mirren *Wendy Mirren |affiliation= }}The''' Whittemore Estate''' is the residence of the wealthy pure-blood Whittemore family, located in Wiltshire, England. Over hundreds of years, the Estate has been owned by the Whittemore family. Thanks to the Malfoy family, they have managed to add to their estate in Wiltshire by annexing those of neighbouring Muggles, and the favour they curried with royalty added Muggle treasures and works of art to an ever-expanding collection. Antom and Mercalia have lived in this estate with their sons, Matthew and Jackson Whittemore before they got killed by Fenrir Greyback. The Whittemore family also has a houself, Kreacher, into their family. The neighbourhood consists of a number of almost exact replications of the Dursley residence — row upon row of executive houses for executive people. History Appearance The Whittemore Estate is a "handsome manor house" surrounded by elaborate gardens, including a fountain. The front door swings inward at the approach of a person (or perhaps just a select group of people) without anyone visibly opening it. The hallway is large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering the stone floor. The walls of the entrance hall display pale-faced portraits lining the walls, and at the end of the hall is the bronze-handled door to the drawing room. Residents Current Colton-haynes_a191942_GOKiAGW.jpg|Jackson Whittemore 13_greatest_horror_actors_max_von_sydow.jpg|Jarold Mirren Lalanebaoe.jpg|Wendy Mirren Kreacher.jpg|Kreacher (House elf) * Jackson Whittemore: current owner of the Estate after his parents died. * Jarold Mirren: adoptive father of Jackson, stays to take care of him. * Wendy Mirren: adoptive mother of Jackson, stays to take care of him. * Kreacher: the house elf of the Whittemore family. Former 1ea64f71fd3b304c7b5f514b900fc3cb.jpg|Antom Whittemore † Top-actrices-urticaires-vs-actrices-jembrasse-L-ZtTGFs.jpeg|Mercalia Whittemore † 5f4da9569babb55e78adc285c7e8cd8b--jensen-ackles-dean-winchester.jpg|Matthew Whittemore † *Antom Whittemore: former owner and resident of the Estate. Being killed by Fenrir Greyback. *Mercalia Whittemore: former owner and resident of the Estate. Being killed by Fenrir Greyback. *Matthew Whittemore: former owner and resident of the Estate. Being killed by Fenrir Greyback. Visitors VoldemortHeadshot_DHP1.png|Tom Riddle † A37dbcde5dbe95b553bec3415b5144ae.jpg|Lucius Malfoy Narcissa_Malfoy.png|Narcissa Malfoy Draco_Malfoy_%28HBP_promo%29.jpg|Draco Malfoy 1dc82057-cc01-4da5-8d6e-a40f8de0fdca.PNG|Bellatrix Lestrange † Fenrir_Greyback_(HBP_promo)_1.jpg|Fenrir Greyback † 1_ktB2C2_3VIiWReH14Sb1Ag.jpeg|Theo Raeken brodyhudson.jpg|Brody Hudson Logan-lerman-scandal.jpg|Patrick Dunbar gameofthrones-news.jpg|Drogon *Tom Riddle: visited the Estate to check on the Whittemore family. *Lucius Malfoy: visited the Estate as friend of the family. *Narcissa Malfoy: visited the Estate as friend of the family. *Draco Malfoy: visited the Estate as friend of the family. *Bellatrix Lestrange: visited the Estate with Tom Riddle to check on the Whittemore family. *Fenrir Greyback: broke into the Estate in 1990 to kill the Whittemore family in order from Tom Riddle. *Theo Raeken: visited the Estate as friend of the family. Slept and stays over multiple times as the best friend of Jackson Whittemore. *Brody Hudson: visited the Estate as the boyfriend of Jackson Whittemore, and stays for multiple nights. *Patrick Dunbar: visited the Estate as friend of Jackson Whittemore to support him after his parents died. *Drogon: was born in this Estate and stays as visitor until he set the Estate on fire. Gallery Queen_Mansion.png Queen_Mansion.jpg Tumblr_inline_nvr55ex9Qv1rkf31s_540.png PTecOI9.jpg 6NpGpHu.png Etymology Category:Houses Category:Locations Category:Whittemore Family